The Beginning of a New Forever
by Phoenix-sama00
Summary: Lucy... Lucky Lucy Heartfilla... the girl who had everything she ever wanted. Except a father... Her mother had died when she was so young. Now she is a kind caring young girl, at least she was before those at the Fairy Tail guild that she held closest abandoned her. What happens now? How will she cope with the loss of her closest friends and family?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Forever

Lucy... Lucky Lucy Heartfilla... the girl who had everything she ever wanted. Except a father... Her mother had died when she was so young. Now she is a kind caring young girl, at least she was before those at the Fairy Tail guild that she held closest abandoned her. What happens now? How will she cope with the loss of her closest friends and family? How will she react when she returns to the guild to see she has indeed been replaced? Will she give up or will she become something totally different from who she once was?


	2. Chapter 2

It all started like any other day with me waking up to my alarm at a prompt 8 AM. I got up and picked out my clothing for the day then I went and showered. Scrubbing away the depression and sadness from the memories this day held with my Strawberry and Jasmine body wash. Today is the 16th death anniversary of my mother, the late Layla Heartfilla. She died when I was five and left me with my horrible father, Jude Heartfilla, I ran away a year ago now and he hasn't bothered looking for me... So either he is glad I am gone or he just hasn't noticed yet. That would be just like him to be so absorbed in his work he hasn't noticed his only daughter has run off, I am sure that my care takers have noticed but I left them all a letter telling them why I left. I am certain that they understood after all the last time my father had spoken to me before I had run away was to tell me that I was to marry someone of wealth and that I had 3 months to find one that I liked before he paired me off with the highest bidder... He is despicable, acting like I am nothing more than one of his Purebred Mares or farm stock.

Shaking my head to clear it of all the negative thoughts I hopped out of the shower and towel dried my hair noticing that the blue streak in my hair was finally starting to fade. A left over reminder of my last mission when I had fought a strange mage who used a similar magic to Gray. His ice make magic had stained my hair and left a large blue streak. Happy that I could finally look in the mirror I jumped with joy only to walk out of my bathroom and scream when I saw Happy sitting outside of it waiting for me to exit as it seemed.

"KYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HAPPY?!" I screamed terrified that the little blue Exceed had just so causally been waiting knowing I was in the shower. He looked up at me and his little eyes were filled with tears and a burn mark ran across his head by his ear. Instantly upon seeing the mark I dropped to my knees and tipped his head back to see the injury."What happened Happy? Are you okay?"I asked the fragile looking cat, usually I couldn't shut him up but now I have to try to get him to talk.

"Natsu got mad at me Lucy, and he told me to get out of his sight... All I did was drop a glass and he shot a streak of his fire at me." Happy cried sadly, Natsu did this to him? I immediately lead him into my bathroom and wrapped a robe around myself now noticing I wasn't wearing anything.

"Come here Happy let's get that burn cleaned up shall we?'' I asked him kindly and he looked up at me with his dull little eyes and nodded, his face showing a flicker of his gratitude for my kindness. I dug through my medicine cabinet and pulled out some alcohol swabs, a roll of gauze, some antibiotic cream, and a pain numbing ointment. Walking over to the emotionally broken Exceed I quickly explained what I was going to do and somewhere in his blank expression I saw a flicker of recognition that I was trying to help him and he nodded. Carefully tipping his head back again I applied some pain numbing cream and waited until he couldn't feel it anymore, then I used some alcohol swabs and cleaned the burn up. Using some scissors I cleared away some of the singed fur and dead skin, next I applied the antibiotic cream and wrapped up the wound with some gauze.

Before I could react to what was happening the Exceed burst into tears and flung himself at me crying about how much he hated stupid Natsu and how sorry he was for how he treated me in the past. Soothing the usually annoying cat and carrying him into my kitchen to find him some fish I dug in my refrigerator and dug out the most beautiful and expensive piece of fish I had. walking over to the sobbing cat I gave him the fish and instantly his face lit up.

"Thank you Lushy! I am so sorry for how I have treated you in the past!" He cried as he bit into the fish.

"Haha you're welcome Happy! It was my pleasure to put a smile back on that adorable face. It's no big sweat though I got used to it after awhile." I replied putting on my award winning smile. After telling the young cat I would return really quick after I got dressed I slipped away into my room to change my clothes.

Now clothed in matching black lace lingerie, a dark pink off the shoulder crop top, black high waisted shorts that only just covered my but, and a pair of dark pink and purple converses, I pulled my now dry hair up into a pony tail and left my bangs free though I did grab a head band for later just incase. Walking out of my huge room and entering my kitchen I saw Happy patiently waiting for me to exit and as soon as he saw me his face lit up and a smile dawned that adorable face, seeing the small cat smile made a big smile adorn my angelic face.

"Hey Lushy? Can I ask you a big favor?" Happy sheepishly asked. Somehow I knew what his question would be but I decided to Ask him anyway just in case.

" Yeah what's up buddy?" I queried and tilted my head slightly looking at him with a curious face.

"Since Natsu purposely burned me... Can I stay with you?" The fragile Exceed asked looking really scared for a second then giving me a sheepish look.

"Of course I really didn't want you going back to him after he did that to you anyway. I would be glad for you to stay with me in fact we will go look for a new house so that Natsu can't just barge in anymore!" I told the sad looking cat and instantly his face lit up in the biggest smile I have ever seen on him.

"Lets go then!" Happy excitedly exclaimed looking really happy that I was willing to do this just for him. I had been waiting for an excuse to move anyway and had managed to save up 5 million Jewel for this purpose so on that note we set out to find a new home some what far across town from Strawberry Street. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be rough for both me and Happy. Nevertheless we set off for a long day of house shopping.

***********TIMESKIP 3 HOURS************

After a much shorter time than we had both originally thought we found the perfect home for us to live in and it was a steal too only 1.5 million Jewel for the 15 acres it sat on. The house itself sat on a slight hill next to large lake that was perfect for swimming in, Nearby our fenced in yard disappeared into the forest that was all ours until the back side of the fence. Within the forest was a large shed that held a small collection of fishing supplies much to Happy's delight. We immediately had Virgo move the shed to the front of the property by the house and had her create a small pond with some fish for us to go fishing in. Now the actual house itself was amazing, a homely light blue cabin with 2 stories sat at the head of the property. Within the large house was a massive kitchen that I had furnished with all new Oak cabinets and tables, the walls were a lovely cream color, I even had two refrigerators, one for Happys' fish and the other for my groceries. At the rear of the kitchen sat a huge walk in pantry I had filled with canned goods and non-perishables, looking around the kitchen I noticed that the counters were made of a beautiful white marble that matched the mottled white and blue curtains that hung over the medium sized bay window that over looked our front yard. Moving into the living room I saw the quaint blue walls adorned by pictures and paintings I had collected over the years. My plush white sofa and chairs had been moved in by my spirits I will have to thank them for that later, then up on the wall sat a large Lacrima screen TV and attached to it a note that read:

"Dear Miss Lucy,

We are so thankful to have such a wonderful master, and friend so in addition to moving in your furniture around the house you will find several gifts of thanks from us, just so you know there will be a gift tag for each one letting you know who it is from. The Lacrima TV is from Crux, and the next present you will find on the wall behind you it is from Aries and Gemini.

Thank you so much for your kindness,

Your Spirits''

I felt a tear roll down my cheek at my families kindness, I would have to call them all out later to thank them. Remembering that they said there was a present on the wall behind me I turned around and saw a massive wall of books only interrupted by a large set of French doors leading out onto the patio, on the railing was a note from Gemini and Aries just as promised. It read:

"Princess,

Gemini wanted to thank you too so together we created an outdoor area only you and those whom you wish to be able to see it can view. Gemi and Mini transformed into Mr. Freed and put up runes around the patio so that the weather could not get in, they also put runes on it so that it was invisible to those whom were not told of it's existence. To anyone else it would appear as a large shed that was locked on the outside and the door on the inside would be seen as a part of the book shelf. My own personal touches were the chairs and furniture made of my softest wools in whites and blues as I called out a personal friend from the spirit world to help me dye them to colors that would match the house. You will find your next present in the bathroom, it is from Aquarius and Lyra.

Thank you for saving us from the evil witch Angel,

Aries and Gemini"

Looking around I saw the soft looking patio chairs and benches making a mental note to tell Happy about it seeing as there was 2 two soft looking pet beds. the only thing that was very confusing was one was much larger than the other... My spirits must be up to something... Oh well I suppose I will find out later. Moving on to the smaller bathroom downstairs I looked around eagerly to find the note, aha! There it is! I found it pinned to the light green walls next to the small shower.

"Dear Lu-Lu,

Did Aries say the downstairs bathroom woops! She was supposed to say the upstairs master bathroom haha sorry...

Aquarius"

I laughed at my spirits and their silliness, half running half jogging up the stairs I ran through the master bedroom and burst into the master bathroom. Upon entering I saw part of my present already the girls had replaced my small walk in shower with a huge Jacuzzi tub and had lined the sides with my favorite body washes and hair care products, the real surprise was the magic replenishing bubble bath sitting on the side of the tub. Nearby on the mirror was a note that had a small package hanging from it.

"Dear Lu-Lu,

I know we haven't been very close since Mistress Layla died... but Lyra and I worked very hard to install this new tub and find all your favorite soaps and such. But the hardest present to find was the key in closed below this note. I hope that you will like it!

Love you so much! I hope we can be close again,

Aquee"

Feeling more tears drip down my cheeks I wiped them and opened up the package to see what key it was. Gasping when I saw the key, it was made of a beautiful purple stone, I think it may have been fluorite. I had no Idea what key it was but a mental message from Loke told me I needed to summon it outside later after I had received all my presents. Moving back out into the master bedroom I instantly spotted my next present, a large mosaic of a lion. Gee I wonder who this could be from...

Moving forward I spotted a note on my night table that told me I was correct and was nothing but pure flirting from the perverted lion. My next destination was the walk-in closet that was organized for me by Virgo and a beautiful white flowing dress that would end at mid thigh in the front and flow down to the ground in the back sat in the fore front of all my clothing, suddenly I realized that it was my mothers dress. Silently thanking Virgo and Capricorn for this incredible gift I ran downstairs to go summon my new key and looked around the kitchen feeling something was amiss... Staring out the Kitchen window I saw a sight that startled me, Happy was playing with a large dog that looked to be a type of exceed judging by the wings jutting out of his back.

Bolting outside I saw the duo up close and they seemed close.

"Happy who is this?" I questioned making both exceeds jump in surprise.

"I believe I can answer that Miss Lucy, I am Arthur, a canine Exceed from the Spirit World sent to be your companion alongside this adorable fur ball by the Spirit King and Taurus." The do- Arthur calmly passed onto me.

Upon hearing this I promptly passed out.

AN: Please let me know how I did I will be updating this again probably tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Before on "The Beginning of a New Forever"

Moving forward I spotted a note on my night table that told me I was correct and was nothing but pure flirting from the perverted lion. My next destination was the walk-in closet that was organized for me by Virgo and a beautiful white flowing dress that would end at mid thigh in the front and flow down to the ground in the back sat in the fore front of all my clothing, suddenly I realized that it was my mothers dress. Silently thanking Virgo and Capricorn for this incredible gift I ran downstairs to go summon my new key and looked around the kitchen feeling something was amiss... Staring out the Kitchen window I saw a sight that startled me, Happy was playing with a large dog that looked to be a type of exceed judging by the wings jutting out of his back.

Bolting outside I saw the duo up close and they seemed close.

"Happy who is this?" I questioned making both exceeds jump in surprise.

"I believe I can answer that Miss Lucy, I am Arthur, a canine Exceed from the Spirit World sent to be your companion alongside this adorable fur ball by the Spirit King and Taurus." The do- Arthur calmly passed onto me.

Upon hearing this I promptly passed out.

CHAPTER 2-

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt a paw shaking each of my shoulders and my eyes shot open. Upon sitting up my gaze quickly went to the looming figure in front of me. "Hey Stache-man! What's up? Wait- why did you send me Arthur? Where do you even find Canine Exceeds? What is all-" I started but the Spirit King interrupted me.

"You were gifted this Exceed because of your never ending care for your Spirits and this young feline Exceed. I found him hungry in the streets of the Spirit Kingdom and knew that you would take good care of him. So here he is a permanent companion as big as a horse that has wings like that of the key you hold in your hands." Stache-man told me. It was a lot to process but I understood now, my only question was what key I held in my hand. So with a questioning look and raising the key grasped in my small hand I silently asked for his permission to summon a spirit in his presence. With his nod of approval I spun about and shouted out my usual command the spirits name coming to me.

"Heed my call, pass through the gate to my side at once, open gate of the Fire Bird, Phoenix!" Upon hearing my summons a burst of flame appeared and out of it flew a large bird, who's plumage was made of the most magnificent red, yellow, orange, and rust colored flames.

"Master I-" It started but I cut it off.

"Please do not call me master, I am your family and I hope we can be friends!" I Exclaimed excited at the prospect of gaining 2 magnificent new friends in one day.

"Ok then hello Princess, I am the eternal bird Phoenix however I prefer to be called Phee or Nixy after I have been summoned. I am proficient in fire magic that far exceeds that of a dragon, and I can heal serious wounds with my tears much like a true phoenix. I am available any day and I can also transform into a human form for convenience since I realize that my current form can be somewhat of a hindrance in cramped spaces. I am pleased to make your acquaintance and hope as well that we can be friends." Phee told me. I was pleased to have such a powerful spirit with me as family.

"Thank you Phee it is wonderful to have met you, you may return if that is what you wish." I told her feeling the strain of holding a summons on my magic. Sensing the strain keeping her out was causing my magic she said her goodbyes and respectfully bowed to the king, her exit was as magnificent as her entrance, she flew up and burst into a cloud of flame.

After a long conversation the spirit king finally had to go but not before shrinking down and hugging me offering his congratulations on gaining 2 new friends then disappearing in a bright flash of light. Turning to Happy and Arthur I began to think how in the world am I going to house and feed a dog that is as big as a horse?

"Miss Lucy-" He began but I cut him off with a sigh.

"Just Lucy please we are friend s therefore we shall address each other as such yes?" I smiled at him as I stated this.

"Yes mis- I mean Lucy," He said his speech slightly stuttering my name," I was going to tell you also that if you are worried about housing me, this is my battle form I am only a little bigger than your feline friend Happy and I do not require much sustenance and for your convenience I can shrink down now if you would like." Arthur stated matter-of-factly with that he transformed into a smaller dog, his fur changing from a blood red to a dark black shade, his fangs shrank down until they just barely poked out over his bottom lip and his eyes turned bright blue rather than the imposing black they were earlier. Feeling slightly more at ease now noticing how adorable the fluffy wolf looking dog was I shot forward scooping up both of my boys and squeezing them against my voluptuous chest until they managed to squeak out need air. I released them and together as a family unit we walked into the house, well I walked and they flew. I made dinner for the three of us which consisted of a salad for me and fish for both the boys who were becoming fast friends.

Settling them down in the beds in my room Aries had made I felt much happier than I had all day. Suddenly it came back to me that the gauze on Happys' face was Natsus' fault and I was going to murder him tomorrow, calming myself down as I noticed my palms were beginning to bleed from the force my nails were digging into them with. I went and tried out my new bath tub that Aquarius and Lyra had set up for me, relishing the feel of the hot water. looking at the bottles surrounding my tub I noticed a peculiar looking one. I picked it up and read the note attached, it was telling me that I needed to drink it right before I laid down to sleep. Curious I rushed through my nightly routine and slipped into my favorite pink lace boy shorts and over large t-shirt, I drank the entire bottle lke instructed and right as the bottle hit the nightstand I was out.

DREAM_

It was hazy at first then I saw the Heartfilla Kozern and I saw a lady standing in the gardens, she looked really familiar so I ran forward looking for more answers, then as I got closer I saw it was my mother. Crying out in joy I ran forward and embraced the woman as she cried out in the joy of having her grown up daughter in her arms. I looked up into her warm brown eyes and saw the joy but I also saw an underlying tone of worry and sadness.

"Mama why are you sad? Aren't you happy to see me?' I asked sadness leaking into my eyes and expression.

"Oh sweetie I am but I wish it were under better circumstances, tomorrow will be a hard day for you, you must be ready for it. I am here to train you to use the other magic's that flow through your blood. You see the Heartfilla family is known for more than just your Celestial magic, we are known for our dragon slaying magic as well, you my dear are the first Elemental Dragon Slayer in over 10,000 years. Not only that but you also have very strong requip magic in your blood. I am going to unlock it for you and teach you to use it. This is a suspended state of dream so an hour here is a minute in your world but everything we do here is very really. If you obtain a cut or scratch here then you will also in the waking world. This is very important because tomorrow 3 people you hold near and dear will betray you." My mother told me all this and my mind was left reeling. I couldn't grasp just one thing to say so I simply nodded and with that we began to walk towards what looked to be a portal.

When the mist cleared and we walked forward I was greeted by a vast expanse of what seemed to be training grounds, but that wasn't all I was surrounded by dragons and creatures of various myths and legends. This was going t be a long several days.

TIMESKIP 22 DAYS-

This is my last day and I am all the stronger for the last 22 days, my legs and Arms were no longer nothing but skin and bone, I was well muscled. Armed with a plethora of magic and a 6-pack I walked forward to the portal only stopping to say my goodbyes along the way. Seeing the Fire Dragon Igneel I stopped and hugged him and in return he handed me a small bundle within was a tiny baby dragon with black and silver scales and big round gold eyes. She was no bigger than Plue and was just as adorable, as I stopped to question why Igneel cut me off.

"She needs a loving home and she can stay this size and grow at your will, she won't talk for another few days in our time but it is up to you to name her. Take care sweet one I believe it is your time to awaken." He told me with great sincerity. I said my goodbyes and hugged my mother as my new dragon and I began to fade from that world.

I awoke with a jump and looked down to see the baby dragon still in my arms and Arthur and Happy were staring on in happiness as finding a new play mate.

"Don't worry Layla contacted us while we all slept us and debriefed us on the situation. We are happy that you are stronger and have brought home a new friend so let us get ready and head to the guild for breakfast shall we?" Arthur calmly told me as he padded down the stairs Happy following and my little dragon following them flapping her small black and silver wings happily. I need to figure out a name for her, maybe Aurora? No... Layla that is perfect!

I ran through a fast bath and did my hair, getting dressed in a simple pair of black short shorts and a dark purple bikini top showing off my muscles to shock the guild, pairing all that with a pair of black converses and bulling my hair up into a high pony tail to show off the new black and purple streaks in it and long it has grown. Walking down the stairs I called my companions and told my little dragon her name, the small creature was so thrilled she roared and breathed a jet of black and white flames outside towards the sky. She was so adorable!

I transformed into my angel form and took off my wings beating fast and hard all my friends flying beside me as they caught up right when I landed in front of the guild. I hadn't been here in nearly a month I wonder if they missed me?

I kicked open the doors and they flew off of their hinges, everyone looked at me then shocked looks dawned their faces as they recognized and cries of "LUCY IS THAT YOU?!" Filled the air as I walked in. to prove my point I summoned Loke confirming to them it was indeed me and of course he wrapped his arm around me as all my flying friends came to hover around me.

"Yep this is my Princess, she looks way different huh? Well just remember that it was all you who caused this she already knows what you are going to do Natsu, don't even try it." He stated all at once. I nodded my assent and he departed.

"IS THAT A DRAGON!" Natsu screamed and ran forward but as soon as he was within range I sent him flying with a punch to the face. This was my revenge for poor Happy.

"Yes it is but you are not to touch Layla or she has my permission to rip your throat out. And that was for what you did to poor Happy, how could you burn your 'best friend'? On purpose even?" I shouted at him angry for what he had done. He got up with a fierce look on his face.

"Because he is weak just like you! We are kicking you off of Team Natsu! And he is nothing to me anymore just an annoyance. You and your little flying fuzz balls are weak spineless wimps!" He shouted and the whole guild minus Team Natsu gasped. I was stunned but quickly felt my heart harden. I knew what to do now.

"I challenge you to a fight then, let us see who is the stronger one." I called out to his retreating form. HE stopped and turned around a malicious smile dawning his face. He had greatly underestimated me.

That was only his first mistake, the big one though was that he had accepted the challenge 


	4. Chapter 4

BEFORE ON THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER

"IS THAT A DRAGON!" Natsu screamed and ran forward but as soon as he was within range I sent him flying with a punch to the face. This was my revenge for poor Happy.

"Yes it is but you are not to touch Layla or she has my permission to rip your throat out. And that was for what you did to poor Happy, how could you burn your 'best friend'? On purpose even?" I shouted at him angry for what he had done. He got up with a fierce look on his face.

"Because he is weak just like you! We are kicking you off of Team Natsu! And he is nothing to me anymore just an annoyance. You and your little flying fuzz balls are weak spineless wimps!" He shouted and the whole guild minus Team Natsu gasped. I was stunned but quickly felt my heart harden. I knew what to do now.

"I challenge you to a fight then, let us see who is the stronger one." I called out to his retreating form. HE stopped and turned around a malicious smile dawning his face. He had greatly underestimated me.

That was only his first mistake, the big one though was that he had accepted the challenge

CHAPTER 3-

We walked out to the outdoor arena and I nodded at Freed to place the runes that would keep the crowd from getting hurt by misfired spells and debris. Walking towards the challengers plate and turning to face the bastard know as The Salamander I began to stretch much to his amusement.

"Rules of the fight are simple! No death to either challenger and no dark magic. BEGIN!" Master Makarov shouted his eyes gleaming with worry for me. I don't need worry. I am much stronger than the idiot could ever dream of being, besides I don't need to shout out my spells like and imbecile. Damn I have gotten mean... I am sure I have a chance at winning.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted powering up for his roar, I merely stood there and let the jet of his flames come closer and closer. As soon as they were within range I swallowed them. Turning around I requipped into my simple bindings and yoga pants for flexibility and I heard gasps from the crowd at my silent requipping and the fact I had just swallowed a dragon slayers fire. I turned towards Natsu and looked at the slack jawed expression his face held. Quirking an eyebrow I fired off a volley of Lightening Dragon Roars at him and watched in amusement as he tried to dodge the volatile element and was unable to.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted but I simply teleported to the other side of the ring using my lightening dragon speed. I heard a huge gasp from the Thunder God Tribe as I used Laxus's magic so simply and I hadn't broken a sweat yet. Layla, Happy, and Arthur were all cheering for me in the crowd and Layla was roaring with her tiny little flames here and there as I got hits in. Bringing my attention back to the fight in front of me I saw Nastu had entered Dragon Force and I simply side stepped as he flew at me full force. Seeing I needed to further display my new magic's I felt my blood boil as I transformed using my Lycan magic. Feeling the blood boiling pain of my bones reshaping I pounced on him and bit his arm making him yell in pain and lose his powers momentarily. Shifting back to my human form I staggered for a moment then requipped into my Flight armor. 

"Had enough Natsu!" I jeered at him looking at his form struggling to rise. I heard cries from Team Natsu to get up and finish me but he merely flopped back into the dust. Laughing with the crowd as I exquipped my armor and dawned my clothing from earlier, Master called that the match was over and I had won. A malicious smile dawned my face for the first time today as Freed took down the barrier and everyone from Team Natsu ran over to ensure he was ok. The Thunder God tribe surrounded me asking me when I became so powerful and how I had acquired Laxus's magic. I looked to the leader himself and saw his face, he was curious also but there was an underlying emotion that I couldn't quiet pinpoint. Was it admiration? No it couldn't be... why would the ever powerful Laxus admire a nobody like me, then again I am not exactly a nobody anymore. I was as powerful as any S-Class wizard and probably more. suddenly out of my peripheral vision I saw a hand coming for my face and simply grabbed it and flipped the person. Turning and seeing it had been the tiger paw transformation of Lisanna heading for my face I laughed and saw that I had indeed been replaced by Mira's little sister , the thunder god tribe drug me away and sat me down at their table.

"Alright spill it Cosplayer Queen! Ho did you get power like that in the month you didn't come to the guild?!" Bickslow yelled confused as to how I became the most powerful Fairy tail mage in a mere month. I laughed and shared only a few minute details then stalked off to a dark unoccupied corner to sulk in. I don't trust anyone here anymore. Not after what Natsu did, and Erza I- I thought she was my sister but I guess I was always just a replacement for Lisanna. Even Mira barely talked to me after her little sister had returned... Gray, my big brother had forgotten me. And Natsu... the guy I had loved since well... Since I could remember. But now I need to be strong, not only for myself but for Happy, Arthur, and Layla too.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a shadow falling over my already dark table. Looking up I registered that Laxus was standing in front of me, his eyes lined with worry and concern. At least someone still cares, even if it only lasts for a little while, I gestured for him to sit down and he did so seeing the heartbroken look on my face as the tears streamed down my cheeks staining them with mascara. Then the area glowed a little as my eyes flickered back to normal and my concealing potion faded, during my training with my mother I had gained a few traits of the forms I was taught. But my eyes were the biggest change, turning form a warm kind brown to a startling electric purple with vertical slit pupils much like that of a wolf or cat.

I felt more tears stream down my cheeks and wordlessly Laxus wrapped an arm around me for comfort. With his free hand he wiped away the tears and turned my face towards him.

"Look Blondie I know that it hurts having someone you love tell you that you are weak and worthless but you have to stay strong don't do anything stupid. I want to help you , but for me to do that you have to let me in and tell me everything that has happened in the last month. I care about you, my whole team does." He said his voice cracking a little bit at admitting the usually careless team cared for me.

"Why do any of you care about me... I am so worthless and weak according to Natsu and my old team I mean-" I began but he cut me off with an angry growl.

"Look Blond- Lucy you were the first one to forgive us after Fantasia and the whole Battle of Fairy Tail, you broke the cold shell around our hearts with your warm happy smile, and now it is our time to help you. Not to mention.." He stated making me tear up again but he didn't finish his final sentence.

"Not to mention what Laxus?" I asked now very curious. He was acting very suspicious and I wanted to know why because it was going to bother me if I didn't find out. I was drawn from my thoughts by him standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"I will let you in and tell you if you let me and the tribe in." He reasoned with me, it sounds fair but I am still scared to talk to anyone about it. He waited for me to decide then finally with a sudden burst of courage I took his hand and let him pull me from the depths of the shadows. We walked up the stairs to the Tribe's table hand in hand him pulling me along despite the silence of the guild. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together, almost as if they had been made for each other, I held my head high and sat down with him.

"Lucy are you ok?" Evergreen questioned worry filing her voice as I looked up at her and stared into her eyes, searching for something. Anything. Whether or not this was a trick to screw around with me or not. Seeing no sign of trickery I gave her a small nod.

"For now, but I am still finding it hard to trust anyone. I mean I guess I trust you guys but" I started but was interrupted by all 3 of my flying companions barreling into me crying about how much they have missed me and were worried when they couldn't find me. Soothing all of them Freed finally spoke.

"Miss Lucy we all understand but we want to help you, though if I may ask you to tell us how you came across that dragon and your powers we may better understand how to help you if we knew." he spoke gently and I nodded. I began from the beginning of the month long absence from the guild, telling of how I had been tired of my everyday trips and wanted to take a break. Then I moved on to tell of my day yesterday and the dream that had felt like a month. They nodded in understanding when I was done and Evergreen glomped me when I was done with my tale.

"Lu-lu- wait I can call you that right? At least I hope we can be friends or even like sisters...'' she started but trailed off and I instantly hugged her.

"Of course we can be friends and I would be honored to be able to call you my sister Ever!" I told her and she almost looked like she was going to cry from joy.

'No one has ever wanted to be that close to me outside of my team before. Thank you Lu-Lu! Anyway what I was going to say is that I am so sorry but and I am pretty sure I speak for all of us in the team when I say this but we are here for you!" Ever told me and I teared up at hearing this.

"That is true for me and I would like to formally invite you to join the Thunder God Tribe." Laxus said deadly serious. I nodded my head in happiness then launched myself at him and hugged him. Layla landed on his shoulder are nipped his ear in approval and let out a small squeak. The whole team awed when Laxus hugged her with a soft smile gracing his face.

After a few drinks and some chatting I invited my new team back to my house to hangout and spend the night seeing as there were like 6 guestrooms and a whole other story to put beds and stuff in if need be. But that was the attic so I would prefer not. on our long walk Ever got sleepy so I asked Arthur to grow to his full and carry her if that was alright he was so overjoyed at being able to do something for me that he grew to his full size and shot up into the air did a few loops and landed next to ever. We watched in amusement as she attempted to mount the horse sized wolf-dog. So we set off once more for my house on the edge of the forest.

"Wow this isn't far from my house at all only a few minute walk." Laxus said amazement filling his voice as he pointed at a tiny cottage in the distance. Huh I guess I picked a good home. When we walked in the door Ever had woken up from her nap on Arthur and was ready to have fun so I called Virgo and she appeared carrying everything we needed. A pair of pajamas for each person suited to their tastes and styles, popcorn, some soft pillows and blankets, and a massive stack of movies for us to watch as a team.

We changed into our respective pajamas; Ever was wearing a light green pair of fuzzy pants and a black tank top with fluffy leaf shaped slippers, Freed was dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants both the typical uniform colors he wears, Bickslow was dressed in nothing but a medium length pair of basketball shorts and was displaying his powerful muscles that usually hid underneath his armor. I was another story all together and they all gasped when I entered the room, My long hair was most purple and black with hints of blond after I took the glamour spell off, my eyes also now shone with their new color, my shorts barely covered my but and the crop top I was wearing showed off a small peek of my black lace bra. I saw Laxus and we both swallowed simultaneously seeing each others attire, him dressed in nothing but a tight pair of black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. I turned to Ever and smiled.

"This is me, hair and all, I used a glamour spell at the guild so that they wouldn't know about most of it." I said feeling sheepish. I turned and looked at Laxus as he tapped my arm.

"Hey Blond-Lucy can we talk in private?" He asked me a slightly scared expression on his flawless face.

"Yeah right through here in the kitchen, you guys go ahead and watch the movie we will be back in a few." I stated curiosity and amusement in my voice. We walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Look Lucy there is something I Have been meaning to tell you..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating, between emergencies in the family, being very sick, and not having any Wi-fi I haven't been able to upload in a very long time…. But here it is! The awaited next chapter!

PREVIOUSLY ON THE BEGINNING OF A NEW FOREVER

"This is me, hair and all, I used a glamour spell at the guild so that they wouldn't know about most of it." I said feeling sheepish. I turned and looked at Laxus as he tapped my arm.

"Hey Blond Lucy can we talk in private?" He asked me a slightly scared expression on his flawless face.

"Yeah right through here in the kitchen, you guys go ahead and watch the movie we will be back in a few." I stated curiosity and amusement in my voice. We walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Look Lucy there is something I have been meaning to tell you..."

*************************CHAPTER THREE************************

I followed Laxus into the other room and when he leaned against the counter I gave him a curious look. He opened his mouth to speak many times but no words came out, giving him a sympathetic look I walked over and hugged the Lightening Slayer gently.

"What's wrong Laxus you never get choked up like this, did something happen between you and Gramps again?" I asked worriedly his eyes lit up a little at the contact between us. He opened his mouth to speak once more but again no words seemed to come to his mouth, so instead he did something so unexpected it left me frozen…. The famous Lightening Slayer Laxus Dreyar had kissed me, a simple chaste kiss that he backed away from almost immediately. That simple touch had left my mind in a daze and I felt a force pulling me back to him… my instincts told me to kiss him again. He couldn't be right? There's no way he is my… maybe…. No it couldn't be. I did the only thing I could think to do, I launched myself at him and kiss him intensely once more then pulled away when I felt my breath leaving me. It was electrifying in more than one way….

"Laxus… am I your…" I began but trailed off as a confirming look flashed across his face. I understood now why I had been so drawn to forgive him and the Thunder God Tribe after Fantasia… "How long have you known Laxus?" I asked carefully, it's almost unheard of for two slayers to be mates… He gave me a look that told me the answer but I crossed my arms and waited for the verbal answer to come.

"Since I first met you Lucy… I hadn't know about mating back then and I just thought it was regular attraction but I soon figured out it was more than that… At the Grand Magic Games when Ivan showed up after you had been hurt so badly I snapped and I took out my anger at your injuries on him and his guild. I just wish I had been there to stop Flare and Minerva…. God I –I am such a horrible mate…." He rambled but finally I had my answer, stopping him by placing a hand on his shoulder I looked into his eyes seeing the remorse. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Laxus, I forgive and accept you," pulling away I saw tears flooding his eyes. He wrapped me in a huge bear hug and spun me around a few times. We walked hand in hand back to the living room to see the- my team watching an action movie, as they heard our footsteps they turned to face us and gasped a little at our intertwined hands. Freed paused the movie and they began bombard us with questions as Bickslow sat back and watched the others with knowing eyes.

Soon we sat down with me seated in Laxus's lap and watched movies until everyone was tired. Calling in Arthur, Layla, and Happy I asked them to lead everyone to a guest room and then go to bed when they were ready. Grabbing Laxus's hand I led him upstairs to my master bedroom and closed the door as soon as I had shut the door he pushed me back against it and kissed me passionately.

*********************LEMON WARNING********************

His hands moved to my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance and our tongues now fought for dominance. Feeling a little brave I rubbed my now aching core down onto his obviously erect member which enticed a groan from the blonde man. Laxus broke away long enough to rip my shirt off, carrying me over to the bed and laying me down I took a moment to admire the gorgeous man who stood in front of me. I flipped myself over and crawled over to pull off his boxers to free his straining member. I stared in shock at his dick that had to be at least 9 inches long, with a dark and lustful chuckle he asked,

"Like what you see blondie?" Laxus started to move forward but I placed a hand on his rock hard abs and stopped him in his tracks. Feeling bold once more I wrapped my hand around his errection and began to move my hand up and down. Rewarded by a deep groan I flicked out my tongue and traced the head. Gaining more and more courage with each groan I took him into my mouth and began to bob my head up and down, after what felt like an hour he pushed me back and began to bite at my neck. Slowly he kissed down to my covered breasts and pulled off my bra, with a growl as I tried to cover myself he latched onto one of my nipples and kneaded my other breast. A moan escaped my mouth as he sent a spark of his lightening magic into his tongue and licked my nipple holding eye contact.

Once more continuing his path down to my covered core his growled his disapproval of the garments covering it. With a tearing sound he ripped the offending clothing off and pulled my legs apart. His lightening laced tongue flicked across my clit and elicited a loud moan from me. As time went on his licks became more centered on my virgin pussy, my moans grew louder in ecstasy and I began to beg for more.

"Please Laxus oh Mavis please," I moaned out.

"Please what princess? Tell me what you want." He demanded as he thrust one finger into my virgin heat. I arched my back off the bed and moaned his name. He soon had me shaking and on the verge of my orgasm and as my moans grew more frequent and frenzied he thrusted another finger into my tight pussy groaning at the tightness. "You never told me what you wanted Princess, Tell me? What do you want?" He thrust his fingers in harder with every word.

"Please Laxus I want you to make love to me!" I cried out reaching my orgasm, a warm feeling wrapped around me as I shook in pleasure. He lined up his member with my aching wanting pussy and kissed me deeply. Laxus snapped his hips and slammed his huge dick into my tightness and groaned at the feeling, he stilled waiting for me to tell him I was ok as the pain washed over me. I soon became accustomed to the feeling and rolled my hips against him signaling I was ready for him to move. He began to move slowly and carefully but as my moans increased in volume he moved faster and harder. With a cry of his name I came again and begged for more. Soon he was reaching his orgasm and I begged for him to fuck me harder.

"Oh Mavis please Laxus cum inside of me I want to feel every bit of your pleasure." And with my plead he came with a roar of my name and bit down on the junction between my neck and shoulder as I did the same to him marking him as my mate for life. We laid down and he looked lovingly at me as he wrapped his arms around me.

********************LEMON OVER********************************** 

We settled in and pulled the covers up over us, with a yawn I looked over at my sleepy mate.

"I love you Laxus, never forget that." And I began to drift off just barely hearing his reply.

"I love you too Princess, I will be your dragon always and forever," he replied. I unconsciously pressed myself closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

A/N what do you guys think that was my first time writing smut so lemme know how I did!


End file.
